Mechanical ventilation is a method of mechanically assisting or replacing spontaneous breathing when patients cannot do so. One type of ventilation system employs the use of an endotracheal or tracheostomy tube secured into a patient's upper respiratory tract. Gas is mechanically delivered to the patient via the tube. In many cases, mechanical ventilation is used in acute settings such as an intensive care unit for a short period of time during a serious illness. Currently, the main form of mechanical ventilation is positive pressure ventilation, which works by increasing the pressure in the patient's airway and thus forcing additional air into the lungs. To aid in the treatment of ventilated patients, aerosol medicines are aspirated in situ through an access point in the ventilator system. Conventionally, this process is manual, requiring the medical professional to deliver the aerosols on a regular basis.
Automatically administering medication to mechanically ventilated patients may reduce healthcare costs and improve patient safety.